Une journée avec les Maraudeurs
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Chaque chapitre est une journée que Lily Evans et deux amies moldus à elle passent avec James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, ils vont apprendre à se connaitre et peut-être à devenir plus que des amis.
1. Une soirée en boîte de nuit

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire ainsi que deux personnages, Catherine Broke et Amandine Mahoux.

Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction « Une journée avec les Maraudeurs ».

C'est un peu mon cadeau pour la rentrée lol.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. Par contre pour les autres, je ne sais pas du tout quand je les publierai. Sûrement quand j'en aurai envie lol.

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ma Didi qui lit toujours en avant première ce que j'écris et qui donne son avis, qui d'ailleurs est toujours positive lol.**

**Résumé :** Chaque chapitre est une journée que Lily Evans et deux amies moldus (Catherine Broke et Amandine Mahoux) à elle passent avec James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, ils vont apprendre à se connaître et peut-être à devenir plus que des amis.

Bonne lecture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Une journée avec les Maraudeurs_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Une soirée en boîte de nuit**

-Allez Lily, on va bien s'amuser, déclara une jeune fille brune avec des mèches violettes.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit une autre jeune fille mais cette fois rousse.

-Lis, on doit fêter la fin de l'année comme il se doit, fit une troisième jeune fille blonde.

-Dans un an, on a 18 ans, on sera majeur alors il faut en profiter temps qu'on est pas encore rentré dans la vie active.

-En plus, on ne s'est pas habillé ainsi pour ne pas rentrer dans cette boîte.

-Amandine a raison. Perso, je ne rentre pas chez Moi, maintenant qu'on est devant. De plus, Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de draguer. On sait bien que tu aimes ton Jamesie et que tu ne veux pas rompre avec lui. Mais là, il n'est pas là, alors tu peux bien t'amuser. Allez, on y va.

La jeune fille brune avec des mèches violettes prit celle rousse nommée Lily par le bras. La troisième jeune fille fit la même chose et elles traînèrent Lily jusqu'à l'entrer de la boite de nuit se trouvant devant elles.

Ces trois jeunes filles s'appelaient Catherine Broke, Lily Evans et Amandine Mahoux. Elles avaient décidé d'aller en boîte de nuit ce soir pour fêter la fin de leur année à l'école. Catherine et Amandine avaient bien l'intention de s'amuser même si Lily regrettait de s'être fait entraîner par ses deux meilleures amies.

Catherine Broke était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans et tout le monde l'appeler Cathy. Elle faisait environ un mètre soixante et était bien en forme comme n'arrêtait pas de l'envier son amie Amandine. Elle possédait des cheveux bruns coupé jusqu'aux épaules parsemés de mèches violettes et de magnifiques yeux noisettes. Elle venait juste de terminer sa deuxième année de lycée et à la rentrée allait entamer sa dernière année. Contrairement à Lily, c'était une jeune fille adorant s'amuser surtout pendant les vacances. Avec Lily, elles se connaissaient depuis toutes petites, elles étaient allées à la maternelle ainsi qu'à la primaire ensemble mais elles avaient été séparées à leur entrée au lycée. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Cathy avait rencontré Amandine qui au début l'avait beaucoup aidé à se remettre de l'éloignement avec Lily. Très vite, elles s'étaient très bien entendues et étaient devenues amies.

Lily Evans quand à elle, était un peu plus grande que Catherine. Elle avait le même âge que sa meilleure amie. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur roux ce qui lui valait le surnom de Tigresse dans son lycée car elle avait un sacré caractère. Malgré son caractère quand Cathy voulait sortir se n'était pas la même chose. Lily vivait dans son monde et très peu de personne la connaissait réellement. A part ça, Lily possédait deux magnifiques yeux de couleur émeraude que son copain apprécié énormément. On pouvait dire que vu par Catherine, la jeune femme rousse était une personne spéciale car celle-ci en réalité était une sorcière. C'était pour cela que les deux meilleures amies avaient été séparées lorsqu'il avait fallu rentrer au lycée. Catherine avait continué des études normales alors que Lily était rentrée dans une école de magie nommée Poudlard. A la fin de sa première année passée à Poudlard, Catherine lui avait présenté Amandine et elle était devenue très vite amie. Lily avait mis au courant Cathy qu'elle était une sorcière dès que celle-ci l'avait elle-même appris, quand à Amandine, elle ne l'apprit que deux ans après quand Lily eut suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui apprendre.

Quand à Amandine Mahoux, c'est une jeune fille plus grande que les deux autres, un mètre soixante-huit environ. Même si elle est blonde, Amandine ne ressemble pas à toutes les greluches qui sont blondes. Elle a plus de cerveau qu'elles et sait s'en servir surtout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Pour aller avec ses cheveux, elle a deux magnifiques yeux bleus océans où les garçons adorent se noyer. Amandine alias Didi est une fille pleine de vie, très douce envers les autres mais elle sait être ferme quand il le faut. Elle entre tout comme Cathy en dernière année de lycée et est dans le même lycée que celle-ci et avec un peu de chance elles seront dans la même classe. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Lily, elle s'entend très bien avec celle-ci et la considère comme sa deuxième meilleure amie. Elle aime beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Allez, on rentre dedans et on s'éclate les filles, fit Cathy.

-Ha oui, ça c'est sûr, répondit Didi.

-Oué, répondit la troisième.

-Allez Lily, promets-moi que tu vas t'amuser et je te jure que je ne t'empêcherai pas de voir ton Chéri pendant le reste des vacances.

-D'accord, je te le promets et je vous présenterai même ses deux amis qui sont super mignons aussi.

Les trois jeunes filles rentrèrent dans la boîte et allèrent immédiatement sur la piste de danse se défoulait. Au départ, elles dansèrent toutes les trois mais par la suite, elles dansèrent chacune avec un garçon. Catherine s'amusa à l'allumer en sachant qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec lui. Lily dansait assez étroitement avec le garçon s'en être trop provocante. Quand à Amandine, elle faisait pareil que Catherine sauf à un degré moins élevé.

Elles étaient chacune habillées pour sortir. Catherine avait mis une jupe kaki lui arrivant au dessus du genou avec un dos nu blanc avec girl marqué dessus en argent. Elle avait également des chaussures noires à talon. Lily était habillée un peu plus simple, un pantacourt blanc avec un débardeur noir et des ballerines également noires. Quand à Amandine, elle était vêtue d'une jupe en jean très courte avec un legging noir en dessous. Comme haut, elle avait décidé de mettre un dos nu noir se fermant devant avec une fermeture éclair, d'ailleurs elle n'était pas montée jusqu'en haut.

Lily était donc en train de danser avec un mec collé serré quand elle remarqua un autre mec qui la fixait appuyer au bar. Ce garçon devait faire un mètre soixante-dix, avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des lunettes. Dès qu'elle le vit, son cœur se gonfla d'amour. Elle lâcha le mec avec qui elle était et alla vers le deuxième garçon. Arriver devant lui, elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Catherine et Amandine qui avaient vu le comportement de leur amie, furent étonnées en la voyant l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Hé ben dit donc, elle se lâche notre Lily, fit Cathy.

-Non je pense qu'elle le connaît et même très bien. Tu viens, on va la rejoindre.

Amandine n'attendit pas la réponse de Catherine et l'entraîna vers Lily. Arriver devant elle, Catherine ne put s'empêcher de lâcher.

-Alors tu te lâches Lis ?

-Oui, juste avec mon Jamesie, fit-elle en ré embrassant le garçon qui y répondit volontiers.

-Quoi ? C'est ton copain ?

-Ben je t'avais bien dit que je sortais avec lui.

-Oui mais il…il…

-Ce que veut dire Cathy, c'est que tu es vachement canon James, fit Amandine à la place de son amie.

-Heu…merci. Lily, tu me présentes ?

-Bien sûr. Alors James, voici Catherine et Amandine, mes meilleures amies en dehors de l'école.

-Ha d'accord, ce sont des…

-Oui nous sommes moldus, t'inquiètes Lily nous l'a déjà dit.

-Ha d'accord.

-Sirius et Remus sont pas là ? Ca m'étonne de Sirius qu'il ne soit pas là pour draguer tout ce qui à une poitrine.

-Ho si, ils sont là. Remus est aux toilettes et Sirius quelque part dans la boîte avec une fille.

-Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là ? demanda Cathy.

-Sirius a entendu parlé des boîtes en cours et a voulu tester. En bon meilleur ami, je suis allé avec lui et Remus a décidé de nous accompagné pour surveiller que je ne trompe pas Lily ce qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire. Et surtout pour qu'on évite de se bourrer la gueule, ce qui ne plait pas à Sirius.

-Tu m'étonnes que ça ne me plait pas. Moi qui voulait boire comme font tous les moldus, je pourrais même pas sauf si on arrive à distraire Re…, mais Sirius s'arrêta en voyant Lily et les deux autres jeunes filles. Salut Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu sais Sirius, j'habite à dix minutes de la boîte, de plus les filles m'ont poussé à aller avec elles.

-C'est pas vrai. Au départ, tu voulais bien mais après tu as repris tes idées et tu t'es aperçu que tu devrais danser et que sûrement des garçons d'accosteraient comme chaque année. Vu que maintenant tu es avec James, on a dû te tirer par le bras pour rentrer ne voulant pas retourner chez nous. D'ailleurs on a eu raison car t'aurais loupé ton Chéri et on ne l'aurait pas enfin rencontré, se défendit Cathy.

-Tu veux me faire plaisir Cathy ? lui demanda Lily.

-Oui.

-Fermes-là et vas draguer les mecs.

-J'hallucine, c'est toi qui me dis ça. D'habitude, tu m'engueules quand je fais ça.

-Si j'ai bien compris tu t'appelles Cathy ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui Catherine et elle s'est Amandine.

-Allez viens avec Moi. On va laisser les tourtereaux tranquilles.

-Sirius ? le prévint Lily.

-T'inquiète, je ne violerai pas ta copine, c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je préfère qu'elle soit consentante.

Sirius prit la main de Catherine et l'entraîna avec lui sur la piste de danse où passait actuellement un slow.

-Ils ont pas le même caractère par hasard ? demanda Amandine.

-Tout à fait Didi. Sirius est un coureur de jupon tout comme Cathy. Sauf que là, ça risque de ne pas faire comme d'habitude.

-En tout cas, ils ont l'aire de bien s'amuser, fit remarquer James.

Les filles tournèrent la tête vers le couple qui dansait sur la piste de danse et purent voir qu'en effet, Sirius et Catherine s'amusaient énormément. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et chacun laissait, leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre.

-C'est qui la fille avec qui Sirius danse ? demanda un garçon.

-Remus, s'exclama Lily en lui faisant un câlin.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue avec des amies et j'ai vu James au bar.

-Si je comprends, cette fille qui danse très coller serrer avec Sirius est ta copine.

-Oui, c'est Catherine. Tu sais je t'en avais parlé. Et je te présente aussi Amandine.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle, fit Remus en lui embrassant la main, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

-Et si on allait danser, proposa James. Après tout, on est là pour ça.

-En l'occurrence, Moi je suis là pour vous surveiller tous les deux, répondit Remus.

-Tu n'as plus besoin, Lily est là et Sirius est avec Catherine. Donc tu peux aller t'amuser. Tu viens ma Chérie, ajouta James en prenant la main de Lily pour aller danser.

-Tu viens ? fit Amandine à Remus.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent tous les quatre rejoindre Sirius et Catherine sur la piste de danse. Contrairement avec le mec de tout à l'heure, Amandine n'essaya pas de draguer Remus. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était timide. Elle décida donc d'être gentille et douce avec lui, ce qu'apparemment il appréciait beaucoup. Amandine trouvait qu'il avait des yeux envoûtant et que Lily avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de passer toute son année avec des mecs aussi beaux. Si les autres de son école étaient aussi beaux qu'eux trois, elle n'imaginait même pas le nombre des têtes des filles qui devaient tourner.

En regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille put remarquer que la plupart des filles avec les têtes tournées vers ces trois beaux gosses. D'ailleurs, Lily l'avait également remarqué et ça ne lui plaisait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle matte son mec. C'est pourquoi elle se mit à l'embrasser passionnément devant ces mateuses qui le reluquer malgré qu'il soit avec elle.

Du côté de Sirius et Catherine, ils n'avaient rien remarqué du manège de Lily pour que les filles de la boîte regardent ailleurs que son mec. Eux, ils ne faisaient que se chauffaient mutuellement et ça les amusait beaucoup de voir l'autre réagir ou non.

-Alors Sirius, t'aimes ça ? demanda Catherine.

-Que tu m'allumes ? J'adore. Aucune fille avant Toi ne m'as allumé comme tu le fais. D'habitude c'est Moi qui le fais et je peux dire que je kiffe.

-Alors je vais continuer, fit-elle en faisant passer ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et put sentir qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour faire fantasmer les filles sur son corps. Catherine les caressa pendant plusieurs minutes quand elle fit passer ses mains dans le dos du garçon et les laissa se balader un peu partout.

-Et Moi, j'ai le droit de le faire ? demanda Sirius en faisant remonter ses mains en dessous du dos nu de Catherine dans son dos.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas alors qu'un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres mais elle reprit très vite le contrôle en faisant descendre ses mains jusqu'aux fesses du beau brun en les faisant passer plusieurs fois. Sirius mit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille et grogna de plaisir tout en mordant gentiment son cou.

Autant l'un que l'autre, ils prenaient du plaisir à draguer ouvertement l'autre et a essayé de le faire lâcher pieds. Pour le moment, c'était Catherine qui arrivait le plus à faire grogner Sirius de plaisir. Lui aussi y arrivait mais la jeune fille reprenait toujours le contrôle sur lui.

Sirius entreprit de lui embrasait le cou tout en montant vers sa bouche. Elle se laissa faire et quand elle faillit lâcher un gémissement ses mains se resserrèrent sur les fesses du garçon.

-Doucement, tu vas me les abîmer. Tu peux très bien gémir au lieu de me les massacrer, lui fit remarquer Sirius en lui souriant.

-Je n'allais pas du tout gémir. Arrêtes de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité.

-Si tu connaissais mes désirs de maintenant, tu partirais en courant. Je peux te le jurer, ils sont tous ce que tu veux sauf très catholique.

-Tais-toi et continues, fit Catherine voulant encore sentir ses lèvres sur son cou.

La jeune fille fit remonter ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme en dessous de sa chemise et se mit à le caresser sensuellement. Pendant que celui-ci continuait à tracer le chemin du cou de la jeune fille à ses lèvres avec sa bouche, en léchant certaines parties sachant cela très sensible chez les filles.

Ensuite, quand Sirius arriva à son visage, Catherine passa ses mains dans le dos du Maraudeurs et le rapprocha encore plus près d'elle. Le jeune homme lui embrassa les joues, le nez, les paupières, le front et le menton. Quand à la fin, il lui embrassa le coin des lèvres et qu'il s'éloigna, Catherine poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

-Cette fois, c'est Moi qui est gagné, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, lui répondit-elle aussi à l'oreille.

Elle passa une de ses jambes au milieu de celles de Sirius et quand un nouveau slow démarra, elle se mit à se frotter sensuellement contre lui alors que ses mains se plantaient dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais qu'en théorie, je t'aurai giclé pour avoir oser toucher mes cheveux, lui souffla-t-il en passant ses mains autour de sa taille.

-En théorie ? Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, fit-elle en passant ses mains plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux bruns.

-En réalité, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je crois que j'adore quand tu fais ça et encore plus quand tu bouges contre Moi.

-Ha oué et ça t'excite ?

-Que tu me touches les cheveux ? Non mais que tu te frottes contre Moi, oui et si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais te prendre sur place.

-Ça pourrait être une nouvelle expérience, fit malicieusement Catherine en s'arrêtant de bouger quand même mais en gardant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Tu crois ? demanda Sirius en fixant ses yeux à ceux de la jeune fille.

-Oui et peut-être la meilleure, le taquina-t-elle.

Sirius se rapprocha de Catherine quand ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, Catherine recula d'un coup.

-Tu crois pas que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Non Moi je crois que non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec Toi j'ai envie de jouer, de te faire poireauter et même de te revoir. Alors que d'habitude, j'allume un gars, l'embrasse et le laisse sur la piste de danse. Toi au contraire, je veux m'amuser plusieurs jours.

-Faut que je prenne cet aveu comment ?

-Comme tu le souhaites. Si tu ne souhaites pas me voir revoir, tant pis. Je m'amuserai avec un autre gars pour le laisser tomber cinq minutes après.

Catherine se détacha de Sirius pour aller au bar, où se trouvait les quatre autres. Quand quelqu'un lui rattrapa la main et l'attira dans ses bras contre son torse.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille veut jouer avec Moi de cette façon. Et tu es bien la première fille à m'avoir toucher ainsi sans être passé dans mon lit, avoua-t-il.

-Faut bien une première fois à tout, mon Cher, répondit-elle en essayant de se dégager de lui. Tu me lâches ?

-Je crois n'avoir pas répondu à ta question.

-Et ?

-Moi aussi je veux te revoir et passer du temps à jouer avec Toi, répondit-il en mettant sa tête dans son cou alors que Catherine passait ses mains dans les cheveux en désordre du jeune homme.

-Alors on se reverra Sirius, ajouta-t-elle avant de se dégager et de lui prendre la main pour rejoindre les autres.

-Alors vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demanda Lily avec un grand sourire à Catherine.

-Oui parfaitement et on a prévu de refaire une sortie tous les six.

-Ha oui et qui ça ?

-Nous deux, répondit-elle. Et comme ça, tu pourras voir ton Jamesie. De plus, vous êtes chez Moi pendant deux semaines alors vous n'avez pas le choix.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout, la taquina Lily. Si c'est pour voir James, je suis près à tout, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant son copain.

-Par contre, faudrait qu'on y aille. Si on veut pas que la mère de Catherine nous prive de sortie pendant les deux semaines, les interrompit Amandine.

-Oui tu as raison Didi, elle est capable de le faire. Désolée les garçons mais…

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on va vous laisser rentrer toutes seules en pleine nuit, la coupa Sirius. On vous raccompagne. Vous êtes d'accord les gars ?

-Bien sûr, comme ça je resterai un peu plus longtemps avec ma Lily Jolie, fit joyeusement James.

Et c'est tous les six qu'ils sortirent de la boîte pour se diriger vers chez Catherine. Lily et James étaient passés devant en se tenant par la main pour ouvrir la marche et s'embrasser de temps en temps en continuant à marcher. Ensuite, Remus et Amandine se trouvaient derrière, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, parlant de leur école, à ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leurs vacances. Et pour finir, se trouvait Sirius et Catherine qui étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la boîte.

Ce n'est que quand Sirius remarqua que Catherine frissonnait qu'il coupa court à ce silence.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non c'est bon. De toute façon, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand Catherine sentit une fine veste sur elle. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui lui affichait un petit sourire.

-Tu ne l'avais pas cette veste tout à l'heure ? fit remarquer Catherine.

-Non, je l'ai fait apparaître grâce à la magie. Je voyais bien que tu avais froid même si tu disais le contraire.

-Merci Sirius, fit-elle en resserrant la veste autour de ses épaules.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, Sirius se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle ne répliqua rien et se laissa aller contre lui, trop fatiguée pour résister. De plus, elle était bien dans ses bras alors pourquoi le repousser. Ce fut la voix de Lily qui la ramena à la réalité.

-On est arrivé.

Après avoir prévenu les autres, Lily se mit à embrasser James comme si sa vie en dépendait et celui-ci ne s'en plaignait aucunement, répondant plutôt à tous ses baisers. Catherine dit au revoir à Remus, pendant que Amandine le faisait à Sirius et quand se fut au tour du jeune homme. Elle enleva sa veste et lui tendit.

-Merci encore de me l'avoir prêter.

-Non gardes-là, comme ça on aura une bonne excuse pour se revoir, fit-il malicieusement.

Le Maraudeur s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

-A très bientôt Catherine. Fais de beaux rêves me concernant, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Bon Lily, j'aimerai bien récupérer mon copain vivant, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Et si je veux le garder avec Moi. Ca fait quoi ?

-Ca fait que ma mère me tuera parce que j'ai ramené un gars à la maison sans son autorisation, alors c'est non. Je m'en rappelle encore la dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, fit brusquement Catherine.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as été punie pendant deux mois, tu pouvais plus sortir. T'avais juste le droit d'aller en cours et c'est tout, expliqua Amandine.

-Pas besoin de le raconter à tout le monde. Allez, tchao les gars, ajouta Catherine en se dirigeant vers la porte de chez elle avec Amandine qui tirait Lily par le bras pour qu'elle suive.

-Hé t'oublies pas Catherine, on se revoit très bientôt, cria Sirius.

La jeune fille se retourna et lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de fermer la porte quand les deux autres jeunes filles furent rentrées dans la maison.

Cette nuit, Catherine s'endormit avec le visage de Sirius dans la tête et elle revit les nombreuses caresses qu'il lui avait fait durant la soirée, en espérant bientôt le revoir. Sans le remarquer, elle s'endormit avec la veste qu'il lui avait prêté contre elle, la tête enfouit dedans.

Du côté de Sirius, James et Remus l'embêtèrent jusqu'à qu'il décide d'aller se coucher. Mais dans son lit, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir, sentant toujours Catherine se frottait sensuellement contre lui. Pendant plusieurs heures, il revit la soirée dans sa tête, les caresses de Catherine, les siennes, leurs gémissements, leurs grognements, les baisers qu'il lui avait fait. Ce qu'il garda dans sa tête fut surtout les mains douces de Catherine explorant son corps en dessous de la chemise. Juste de repenser à ce souvenir, le désir de la revoir le reprit et se fut dans cet état qu'il s'endormit.

Sans que Sirius et Catherine ne le remarquent, cette soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble si proche l'un de l'autre, fut le déclanchement de nombreuses autres qui allait arriver durant le reste de leurs grandes vacances et qui allait également se prolonger plus tard.

_Fin du chapitre._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors ?**

**Vous en dites quoi de ce premier chapitre ?**

**Vous l'aimez bien ou pas ?**

**Vous pensez quoi des deux amies moldues de Lily ?**

**Allez, racontez-moi tout, tout, tout lol.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	2. Une journée à la plage

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire ainsi que deux personnages, Catherine Broke et Amandine Mahoux.

Et voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction « Une journée avec les Maraudeurs ».

**Je remercie Ninie et Samara83 qui m'ont laissé chacune une review.**

**Ainsi qu'à Didi a lu ce chapitre.**

Ce chapitre est, comme le premier, un peu plus basé sur Sirius Black et Catherine Broke. Mais les autres y sont aussi évidemment.

Bonne lecture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Une journée avec les Maraudeurs_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Une journée à la plage**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis que Catherine avait rencontré Sirius, trois jours exactement. Et depuis ces trois jours, Catherine ne penser qu'à la prochaine fois qu'elle allait le voir. De plus, les filles n'arrêtaient pas de la harceler avec ça. Et par le plus grand des malheurs elles avaient osé en parler devant sa mère qui maintenant c'était mis elle aussi à la harceler en lui demandant qui était ce garçon, s'il était mignon, comment il s'appelait…

Catherine en avait vraiment marre, sa mère lui tapait sur le système et les filles ne la lâchaient plus avec. Alors qu'elle avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre, les filles étaient allées en bas regarder la télévision vu que les parents n'étaient pas là, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur les deux jeunes filles.

-Vous pourriez frapper, leur fit remarquer Catherine.

-Oui mais on a une grande nouvelle, répondit Lily tenant une lettre à la main que Cathy ne remarqua pas.

-Vous allez arrêter de m'embêter avec Sirius ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

-Si tu y tiens oui mais c'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Vous allez me le dire ?

-James vient de m'envoyer une lettre.

-Et alors ?

-Et il veut qu'on aille passer une journée entière à la plage avec eux trois, répondit Amandine.

-C'est vrai ? C'est pas une blague ?

-Non, regarde par toi-même, fit Lily en lui tendant la lettre de James.

_Salut ma Lily Jolie,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi, tu me manques horriblement. Je ne fais que tourner en rond depuis trois jours. C'est long trois jours sans te voir. Sirius et Remus en ont vraiment marre de m'entendre me plaindre comme quoi tu me manques. Selon eux c'est encore pire que quand je me plaignais comme quoi je voulais sortir avec Toi, alors tu imagines !_

_Si je t'ai écris c'est aussi pour savoir si ça t'intéresserais avec les filles qu'on aille à la plage dans deux jours. Comme ça, ça vous laisse le temps de me répondre et de vous préparer car on mangera à midi là-bas et le soir si vous pouvez. Avec les garçons, on espère beaucoup que vous aurez le droit car on a très envie de vous revoir._

_Tu me manques ma Chérie._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton James._

-Comme ça, tu manques…, Catherine regarda sur la lettre, horriblement à ton Jamesie. Le pauvre ! J'espère que Sirius et Remus s'en occupent bien, rigola-t-elle.

-Allez c'est bon. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je suis d'accord mais on va faire comment pour aller là-bas, c'est quand même loin la plage ?

-On va y aller en transplanant, je pense. Et avant que tu me poses la question vous tranplanerait avec l'un d'entre nous.

-On va dire quoi à mes parents, ils ne sont pas au courant que tu es spéciale ?

-On leur dira que les garçons nous on invitaient à nous baigner et ta mère va immédiatement dire oui quand on lui dira qu'il y a Sirius. Du coup, elle ne nous posera aucune question, répondit Amandine toute contente.

-Géniale, c'est Moi qu'elle va encore embêter pendant deux jours.

-Allez, fais pas la tête c'est pour voir mon Chéri, Remus et ton amusement.

-Oui tu as raison. Allez on va en bas regarder la télé ? proposa Catherine.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi à regarder des films à l'eau de rose. Ce n'est qu'à huit heures du soir que Madame Broke rentra et que Catherine put lui demander pour aller voir les garçons. Sa mère leur donna immédiatement l'autorisation en posant encore tout plein de questions à sa fille. Elle donna également de l'argent à Catherine pour qu'elles s'achètent ce qui leur fallait pour le midi et aussi pour le soir car sa mère accepta également.

Quand le repas du soir fut fini, les filles se dépêchèrent de débarrasser la table pour monter afin d'envoyer la réponse à James. Ce ne fut que le lendemain au petit déjeuner que les garçons reçurent la réponse.

-C'est la réponse de Lily, s'exclama James en commençant à lire la lettre de sa copine.

-Elle dit quoi Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius.

Le dénommé Cornedrue ne répondit rien.

-CORNEDRUE ? cria Sirius.

-Heu…elle dit que la mère à Catherine est…comment dire ?

-Dépêches-toi de dire ce qu'elle a dit avant que je ne te lance un sortilège, le menaça son meilleur ami.

-C'est bon Patmol, ne te mets pas en colère, elles viennent toutes les trois avec nous, lui répondit James avec un grand sourire scotché au visage.

-Espèce de…espèce de Cornedrue. Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais qu'elles ne venaient pas.

-Toutes les trois ou juste Catherine ? le taquine James.

-Tu es exaspérant.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna Remus qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Lunard, tais-toi.

-Vous avez reçu la réponse des filles, s'exclama Lunard en voyant la lettre dans les mains de James. Et ?

-Et elles viennent. Elles mangent même avec nous le soir, c'est pas cool ça ? Sirius va pouvoir s'amuser avec Catherine.

-Comme Toi, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser à rouler des galoches à Lily toute la journée. Ca on le savait déjà, rigola Sirius en évitant le sortilège que venait de lui lancer James.

-JAMES WILLIAM POTTER, cria la voix de Madame Potter. On ne lance pas des sorts dans la maison et surtout pas à ses invités.

-Sirius n'est pas un invité, c'est un squatteur.

-JAMES ?

-Oui Maman, fit craintivement James.

-Tais-toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Remus. Alors vous allez à la plage avec ces Demoiselles ?

-Oui Elisabeth.

-Bien, j'espère que vous vous comporterez comme il faut.

-Mais oui Maman.

-Passez une bonne journée, je vais au travail. Ton père est déjà parti, il ne revient que demain soir, alors quand vous rentrerez de la plage, vous ne ferez pas de bruit.

-Oui Maman.

Sur ces derniers mots, Madame Potter sortit du Manoir pour transplaner à Saint-Mangouste, laissant les garçons seuls pour toute la journée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Du côté des filles, elles profitèrent d'avoir la maison à elles toutes seules pour faire la grasse matinée. L'après-midi, elles sortirent pour aller faire les courses pour le lendemain, sans oublier de flâner dans les magasins de vêtements. Ensuite, elles rentrèrent à la maison et se fut la séance passage à la douche, épilations et papotages. Sans oublier de voir avec les garçons à quelle heure, ils viendraient les chercher le matin. Après tout c'est eux les mecs, c'est à eux de venir les chercher. Il fut convenu qu'ils devaient être chez Catherine à huit heures, ses parents partant à sept heures et demie au travail.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain, les filles furent debout à six heures, tellement qu'elles étaient pressées d'aller à la plage. La mère de Catherine les taquina à ce propos, en leur demandant si ce n'était pas à cause de certains garçons si elles étaient déjà levées, ce qu'elles nièrent évidemment à part Lily.

Monsieur et Madame Broke partirent au travail à sept heures trente et la mère de Catherine n'oublia pas de leur faire plein de recommandations. A huit, la sonnette retentit et se fut une Lily en maillot de bain qui alla ouvrit aux garçons. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre, Catherine avait commencé de crier pour la rappeler mais Lily avait déjà ouvert la porte sans l'écouter.

-Salut les garçons, fit-elle s'en avoir remarquer dans quelle tenue elle était devant eux.

-Heu…, ne sut dire James.

-Tu es waouh Lily en maillot de bain, répondit Sirius en la regardant de haut en bas.

-QUOI ? ? ? ? cria Lily.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et remarqua enfin comment elle se trouvait. Elle se mit à rougir instantanément. Sans laisser aux garçons le temps de faire une autre remarque, elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers qui ne se trouvaient pas loin de la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes après, se fut une Catherine habillée d'une mini jupe blanche et d'un débardeur simple kaki, qui apparut devant eux.

-Salut ! ! ! fit-elle joyeusement. Désolée pour l'accueille de Lily mais entrée, ne restait pas devant la porte.

Les garçons obéirent et suivirent ensuite Catherine qui rentra dans la cuisine.

-Désolée, on n'est pas tout à fait prête comme vous avez pu le remarquer. En tout cas, Lily n'est pas du tout prête.

-JE T'AI ENTENDU, cria Lily de l'étage.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ou manger un petit truc ? demanda-t-elle sans se préoccuper de Lily.

-Non, c'est bon Catherine. On vient juste de manger, répondit poliment Remus.

-Comme vous voulez. Bon en attendant les filles je vais finir de mettre ce qu'il faut dans la glacière. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour cette aprèm ?

-Oui.

Catherine ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et sortit plusieurs bouteilles qu'elle rangea dans la glacière ainsi que tout ce qu'il manquait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle entendit Lily lui criait.

-JE TE DESCENDS TON SAC OU TU MONTES ?

-DESCENDS-LE S'IL TE PLAIT.

Lily et Amandine descendirent à peine quelques secondes après. Lily portait une jupe un peu plus longue que celle de Catherine et elle était verte, elle avait également un débardeur blanc. Quand à la troisième, elle portait une jupe en jean et un débardeur bleu. Lily se dirigea vers son petit ami et l'embrassa non sans rougir sous le regard de Sirius.

-Tu étais mieux tout à l'heure, Lily, fit-il.

-Sirius ? C'est ma copine, alors tu regarderas ailleurs quand on sera à la plage, répliqua James.

-Tu verras, Catherine est très belle avec son maillot de bain, fit Lily en regardant cette dernière.

-Temps que tu y es, dit-lui ce que je mets comme sous vêtement, répliqua-t-elle.

-De toute manière, il le verra dans pas longtemps. Au faite, on part quand ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son Chéri.

-Dès que vous êtes prête.

-On est prête, répondit-elle.

-Bon alors, on y va. Amandine, tu transplanes avec Remus et Catherine avec Sirius. Quand à Toi, Lily, tu viens avec Moi vu que tu ne connais pas l'endroit où on va.

-Ben, on se retrouve là-bas alors, fit Remus en prenant Amandine par la taille. Tu ne me lâches surtout pas et détends-toi. C'est juste un tout petit sale moment à passer avant d'être dans l'eau ou de bronzer, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un sourire pour qu'elle se sente bien.

A la suite de Remus, James transplana à son tour avec Lily. Et quand se fut au tour des deux derniers, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire un bisou dans le cou de Catherine avant de rejoindre les autres.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Lily demanda.

-C'est une plage moldu ou sorcière, James ?

-Moldu, donc interdit de faire de la magie. Tu as compris Sirius ? demanda-t-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi c'est à Moi que tu dis ça. Je ne fais jamais de magie devant les moldus, se défendit ce dernier.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Bon allons nous trouver un emplacement.

Ils s'étaient tous installés dans un endroit assez grand pour eux six et avaient enlevé leurs vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot de bain. Depuis ce moment, Sirius ne quittait plus Catherine des yeux. Jusqu'à que celle-ci en eu assez et déclara qu'elle allait se baigner.

-Sirius, tu aurais pu être plus discret, lui fit la morale Remus.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de la fixer et elle en avait marre, lui expliqua Amandine qui était couché sur le ventre en train de bronzer.

-C'est pas ma faute, elle est tellement belle en maillot de bain. Je n'y peux rien, je suis un mec remplit d'hormones.

A cette remarque, les quatre autres personnes présentes se mirent à rigoler sous l'air innocent de Sirius.

-Ca vous dit, d'aller vous baigner ? leur demanda Amandine en se relevant de sa serviette.

-Moi je viens, répondit Sirius en se mettant sur ses pieds.

-Remus ?

-J'arrive.

-Et les amoureux ?

-Non on reste là.

-Oué, vous allez en profiter pour vous faire des câlins vu qu'on sera pas là, fit Sirius.

-Et alors, répondit Lily en se mettant à embrasser son amoureux avec passion.

-Ok, allez on y va. Je suis trop jeune pour être traumatiser.

Quand ils furent proches de la mer, ils remarquèrent enfin Catherine et elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme blond et musclé s'amusait avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Amandine.

-Tu le connais ? demanda Sirius.

-Heu…oui, c'est l'ex à Catherine.

-Ha d'accord, fit Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

Catherine les ayant repéré leur fit de grands signe de la main pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre.

-Salut Amandine, fit le garçon.

-Salut Loïc. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Très bien.

« Avant de te voir, rajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. »

-Loïc, je te présente Remus et Sirius, des amis à Lily. Tu te rappelles de Lily ?

-Comment ne pas me rappeler de la Tigresse rousse qui te sert d'ami.

-Quelqu'un à parler de Moi, fit Lily en arrivant en tenant la main de James. Ha salut Loïc, ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit à côté de Catherine. Que fais-tu là ?

-Salut Lily. Je suis en vacances avec des amis.

-Ils vont pas s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir ? fit Amandine.

-T'inquiète, je leur ai dit que j'étais avec une amie.

-Ha très bien. Et si on allait dans l'eau ? Tu viens Remus, fit-elle en le tirant vers la mer sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire.

Sirius ne resta qu'une demi heure dans l'eau, en ayant marre de voir l'autre garçon être aussi proche de Catherine. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué à celle-ci mais il était jaloux de la voir aussi proche d'un autre mec que lui. Il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit avec lui qu'elle s'amuse autant dans l'eau. Sirius resta seule une autre demi heure sur sa serviette au soleil, quand une personne venant juste de sortir de l'eau se penchant sur lui.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu me mouilles, fit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

Cette personne ne répondit pas à Sirius et s'allongea contre lui en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille et en le mouillant encore plus. Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux et put voir Catherine contre lui, lui caressant le torse.

-Tu es fâché ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je le serais ? fit-il sèchement.

-Parce qu'on avait dit qu'on passait la journée tous les six et que je suis restée avec Loïc, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Tu es une grande fille.

-Sirius, soupira-t-elle en se relevant de sur lui pour le voir. Pourquoi tu es jaloux ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Pourquoi le serais-je ? Après tout on est pas ensemble, on s'amuse juste l'un de l'autre. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu sorti de l'eau ?

-Parce que j'en avais marre et que je voulais me reposer au soleil.

-Je peux me reposer avec Toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Et l'autre ?

-Je suis restée une heure avec lui, alors maintenant je veux rester avec Toi, lui apprit-elle en se recouchant sur son torse tout en le re-caressant.

Sirius ne répondit rien et plaça ses mains dans le dos de Catherine pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Il se mit à lui caresser le dos sensuellement, jusqu'à qu'il décide de s'amuser un peu. Il la fit basculer sur la serviette pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

-Mais heu…, j'étais bien sur ton torse, répondit-elle d'une voix de gamine.

-Oui mais Moi, je veux m'amuser, lui apprit-il les yeux brillants de malice.

-Et tu vas me faire quoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

Après cette réplique, Sirius s'appliqua à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en laissant ses mains se baladaient sur tout son corps. Au bout d'un moment, Catherine poussa des petits gémissements de plaisir et plaça ses mains sur le dos de Sirius pour le lui caresser sensuellement comme il lui avait fait quelques minutes avant. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu, jusqu'à qu'une personne les interrompe.

-Vous savez qu'il y a des enfants sur la plage et que vous allez les traumatiser ? fit la voix de Lily dans leur dos.

-On leur apprend ce que c'est de tripoter une fille, répondit Sirius sa tête dans le cou de Catherine.

-Sirius, s'écria Catherine en le repoussant sur le côté ce qui fit grogner le jeune homme. Lily a raison, il y a des enfants.

-C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure quand tu gémissais.

-Sirius, cria-t-elle.

-Quoi, je dis la vérité.

Alors que Catherine et Sirius se disputaient, les quatre autre se mirent à rire. Quelques minutes après, Catherine demanda.

-Où est Loïc ? ce qui eut le dont de faire renfrogner Sirius.

-Quand il t'a vu dans cette position avec Sirius, il a préféré partir. Je pense qu'il pensait peut-être que vous pouviez vous remettre ensemble vu comment tu étais proche de lui dans l'eau, lui répondit Amandine.

-N'importe quoi. Je ne me remets jamais avec mes ex. C'est une règle fondamentale et il le sait très bien.

-Peut-être qu'il le sait mais il l'a pas encore saisit, fit Lily.

-Tant pis pour lui, ajouta-t-elle en retournant dans les bras de Sirius.

Après cette discussion, ils s'assirent tous sur leur serviette et décidèrent de manger. Pendant le repas, Sirius s'amusa à faire goûter à Catherine ce qu'il avait et elle fit de même avec son repas. Toutes personnes les regardant pouvaient croire qu'ils étaient en couple et qu'ils étaient très heureux ensemble, ce qui était faux.

L'après-midi se passa à merveille. Les six adolescents avaient décidé d'aller dans l'eau et de faire un combat. Chaque fille était sur les épaules d'un garçon et devait faire tomber les deux autres filles. Ce fut Sirius et Catherine qui gagnèrent pour la joie du premier qui n'aimait pas perdre. Après ce combat, Catherine s'amusa à plonger et à remonter très prêt de Sirius en replongeant immédiatement après. Elle s'amusa également à le chauffer, ce qu'il fit de même en retour. Leurs amis s'amusaient beaucoup de leur petit jeu et Amandine se mit même à y faire à Remus pour voir comment il réagirait. Pour son bonheur, il ne tint pas très longtemps, n'ayant pas très envie de jouer à ça, et l'emprisonna dans ses bras le dos de Amandine contre le torse du jeune homme. Pour se venger, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui fit rougir Amandine mais celui-ci ne pouvait la voir puisqu'elle était de dos. Mais cette rougeur de passa pas inaperçu à Lily qui se promit de l'interroger à ce propos.

On put dire que cette journée fut fantastique pour tous, sauf quand il y avait eu Loïc. Mais Sirius en fut quand même heureux car en réfléchissant il comprit que si Loïc n'était pas arrivé, il n'aurait pas pu avoir sa séance câlin avec Catherine. Et juste pour cette raison, il se promit de ne pas trop haïr le jeune homme la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, si le revoyait un jour.

La fin de la journée arrivait et le retour chez eux aussi. Ils étaient tous en train de manger leur repas du soir quand le téléphone de Catherine se mit à sonner. Celle-ci se libéra des bras de Sirius, qui la gardait contre lui tout en mangeant, pour récupérer son portable et répondre. En regardant son portable, elle vit que c'était ses parents qui l'appelaient et se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Allo !

-Catherine, c'est Maman.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas rien de grave. En faite, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. C'est assez délicat et je pense que tu ne vas pas être contente.

-Ben vas-y demande et on verra après.

-En faite, avec ton Père, on a prit deux jours de congé. Et ces deux jours sont demain et après demain.

-Oui et alors ?

-Ben on aimerait bien avoir la maison rien qu'à nous deux, pour se retrouver en amoureux.

-En clair, tu me fous dehors, ne put s'empêcher de crier Catherine.

-Calmes-toi. Je ne te fous pas dehors, on voudrait juste savoir si c'était possible que tu ailles dormir chez Lily ou Amandine.

-Non c'est pas possible. A ton avis pourquoi on a choisi cette semaine-là pour qu'elles viennent à la maison. C'est parce que c'était pas possible d'aller chez l'une d'entre elles et maintenant tu me dis que tu nous fous à la porte. J'y crois pas.

-Au pire, laisses tomber. Avec ton Père, on le fera une autre fois.

-Catherine, l'appela James. Dis à ta mère que c'est bon.

-Hein quoi ? Attends Maman, cinq secondes, fit-elle à sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes James ? ajouta-t-elle au garçon.

-Tes parents veulent rester seuls quelques jours, non ?

-Si.

-Vous avez qu'à venir au Manoir. Mes parents seront d'accord. En plus, ils pourront enfin vous rencontrer, vu qu'on arrête pas de leur parler de vous trois.

-Je ne sais pas. Vous en pensez quoi les filles ?

-Moi je suis d'accord, fit immédiatement Lily.

-Moi aussi, répondit Amandine.

-D'accord, je demande à ma Mère. Maman ?

-Oui.

-Le petit copain à Lily, James, propose qu'on vienne chez lui pour que vous soyez que tous les deux. Tu es d'accord ?

-Vous serez donc avec les trois garçons que vous êtes allées voir aujourd'hui ?

-Oui Maman.

-Je ne sais pas Catherine. Je ne les connais même pas.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, les parents à James sont policiers et leur maison a les derniers gadgets sortis. On ne risque rien.

-Bon c'est d'accord.

-Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas venir chercher des affaires ?

-A vrai dire, heu…non. Désolée ma Chérie.

-Pas grave, on se débrouillera. Merci Maman. A bientôt.

-Tu diras merci aux parents de James de bien vouloir vous garder. Et n'oublies pas d'être poli envers eux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, je suis toujours polie. Bisous, à bientôt.

-Bisous ma Chérie et embrasses les filles pour Moi.

-D'accord.

Catherine remit son portable dans son sac et alla vers chacune des deux filles pour leur faire un bisou sur la joue.

-De la part de ma Mère. Et merci James d'avoir proposer qu'on reste chez Toi.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Je vais faire un petit tour au Manoir, pour demander aux elfes de préparer vos chambres et aussi prévenir mes parents s'ils sont là. Je me dépêche, fit-il en embrassant Lily.

Il s'éloigna d'eux et alla transplaner à l'abri des yeux des moldus. Il revint dix minutes plus tard, en disant que sa Mère était ravie d'accueillir trois jeunes filles à la maison et qu'elle ne sera pas seule pendant quelques jours face à son mari et à eux trois. Il leur déclara aussi que les chambres étaient prêtes et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer quand ils le souhaitaient. Catherine souhaita se baigner une dernière fois avant de rentrer et Sirius la suivit de bon cœur.

Ces deux jours chez les Potter annonçaient d'être palpitant avec les trois garçons. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

_Fin du chapitre._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors il vous a plu ?**

**Vous en dites quoi ?**

**Vous aimez bien que Sirius et Catherine soient proches ?**

**Pour Remus et Amandine, ça commence un peu lol.**

**Vous voulez un troisième chapitre ?**

**Alors lâchez des reviews lol.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	3. Une journée au Manoir Potter

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire ainsi que deux personnages, Catherine Broke et Amandine Mahoux.

Et de trois pour « Une journée avec les Maraudeurs ».

**Je remercie Samara83, silvermirror lily, Ninie et fan2haru pour leurs reviews.**

**Ainsi que pour Didi qui a eu la patience de lire ce chapitre car il faut le dire quand je vois sa correction, il y avait pas mal de chose à changer et à corriger lol.**

Dans celui-là, on ne voit que Sirius et Catherine et très peu les autres mais après tout c'est un recueil consacré à eux donc c'est normal lol.

Bonne lecture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Une journée avec les Maraudeurs_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Une journée au Manoir Potter**

Ils avaient passé la journée tous les six à la plage. Pour Catherine, cette journée avait été superbe sauf lorsque Sirius avait fait la tête parce qu'elle restait avec Loïc, son ancien petit copain. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait été jaloux même s'il lui avait dit le contraire. Avec Sirius, c'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle arrivait à lire en lui alors que ça ne faisait qu'une petite semaine qu'elle le connaissait.

En ce moment, Catherine se trouvait dans la chambre que lui avait désigné James. Après s'être baignée une dernière fois avec Sirius, ils étaient tous rentrés au Manoir et James leur avait montré à toutes les trois leur chambre. Bien sûr, celle de Lily se trouvait à côté de celle de James. Et de l'autre côté de celui-ci, se trouvait celle d'Amandine. Celle de Catherine était en face de la chambre de Lily et à côté de Sirius et Remus était à côté de ce dernier.

La jeune fille ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait exprès mais elle en avait bien l'impression. De plus, les chambres se reliaient ensemble. Si bien que si Catherine le voulait, elle pouvait aller voir Sirius dans la sienne sans sortir dans le couloir. Pour dormir, James avait passé des affaires à lui à Lily et Remus en avait fait de même pour Amandine. Quand à Sirius, il avait donné à Catherine un tee-shirt qui allait à la jeune fille au dessus des genoux ainsi qu'un short trop petit pour lui.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Catherine se réveilla à cause d'un cauchemar. N'arrivant plus à s'endormir, elle décida d'aller dans la chambre de Sirius pour voir si ce dernier dormait. Elle ouvrit la porte qui reliait leurs deux chambres et l'appela.

-Sirius ? Sirius, t'es réveillé ?

Mais la jeune fille ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle se retourna et commença à retourner dans sa chambre quand deux bras la retinrent par la taille, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Tu pensais aller où ? lui demanda Sirius à l'oreille.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est un peu bête mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'arrive plus à me rendormir, alors je suis venue voir si tu dormais.

-D'accord. Allez, viens, dit-il en la faisant se retourner pour lui prendre sa main et l'entraîner vers son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu n'arrives plus à dormir et Moi je veux dormir mais pas en te laissant seule dans ta chambre, alors tu vas dormir avec Moi. Ca te rassurera peut-être, lui expliqua-t-il en s'allongeant dans son lit tout en lui laissant de la place.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes et remarqua qu'il avait raison. Alors elle rentra à l'intérieur du lit et Sirius l'attira dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'y blottisse. Il l'embrassa sur le front et la jeune fille mit sa tête dans son cou tout en mettant ses bras sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Tu es mieux comme ça ? lui demanda le jeune homme en question.

-Oui, merci Sirius.

-De quoi ?

-De me réconforter, de me prendre dans tes bras, de me permettre de dormir avec Toi, d'être tout simplement là.

-De rien. Allez, maintenant dodo.

Catherine releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur le coin de celles de Sirius, tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et de faire de beaux rêves, avant de remettre sa tête dans le cou du garçon pour s'endormir.

« Avec Toi, je ne peux faire que de beaux rêves, pensa Sirius en s'endormant avec un sourire aux lèvres et en resserrant sa prise sur Catherine. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain, Sirius fut réveillé par sa porte qui fut ouverte par une personne. Sentant que Catherine était toujours dans ses bras, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Lily sur le pas de la porte un sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? lui demanda le garçon dans un murmure.

-Je suis allée voir Catherine dans sa chambre et je ne la trouvais pas, alors je suis venue voir dans la tienne. Et je vois que j'ai eu raison.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Mais je ne crois rien. Je sais juste que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de l'une de mes meilleures amies alors que tu avais toujours déclaré que l'amour c'était nul.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux.

-Arrête Sirius, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tout le monde l'a remarqué vu comment tu t'es conduit hier quand elle était avec Loïc. On voit bien que ce n'est plus un jeu pour Toi et que tu tiens à elle. Mais je t'assure que si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras à faire à Moi, Sirius. Je t'adore mais j'adore encore plus Catherine.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça.

-Fais donc ta tête d'âne mais tu verras bien que j'ai raison. Bon je vous laisse. Le petit déjeuner est prêt et Elisabeth est en bas. Elle me dit de vous dire de ne pas faire de bruit car William se repose étant rentré tard hier.

Lily sortit de la chambre et laissa Sirius avec ses pensées. Il regarda la jeune fille se trouvant dans ses bras et se demanda réellement si le jeu ne s'était pas transformé pour lui. Il se sépara de Catherine et la posa délicatement sur le lit pour mieux l'observer. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures et une seule idée lui traversa la tête : l'embrasser.

D'ailleurs, il se pencha pour le faire, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes quand Catherine ouvrit les yeux. Sirius ne se releva aucunement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bonjour, fit-il.

-Bonjour. Que comptais-tu faire ainsi ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, fit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Sirius combla les quelques centimètres et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Ce fut un baiser chaste mais que chacun apprécia. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, Catherine ne le voyait pas de la même façon et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. A son tour, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et au bout de quelques secondes demanda l'accès à sa bouche qu'il lui offrit volontiers. Catherine mit tout ce qui naissait en elle pour Sirius et le jeune homme y répondit passionnément. Tout en s'embrassant Sirius passa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Catherine dans son dos et lui caressa, alors que sa deuxième main allait sur une des cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle en fit de même pour lui mais sur son torse et y mit ses deux mains. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait jusqu'à que Sirius stoppa leurs baisers et la regarda dans les yeux.

-On devrait se lever avant que les autres imaginent des choses.

-Je m'en fiche, qu'ils imaginent ce qu'ils veulent. Nous on sait la vérité, c'est le plus important, fit-elle en reprenant possession de sa bouche avec avidité.

Ils restèrent encore dix minutes dans le lit de Sirius jusqu'à que la voix de James se fasse entendre dans tout le château.

-VOUS DESCENDEZ NOUS REJOINDRE OU IL FAUT QUE JE MONTE VOUS CHERCHER TOUS LES DEUX ?

Sachant très bien qu'il parlait à eux deux, ils se levèrent du lit. Sirius enfila un bas de pyjama et des chaussettes. Il donna également une paire de chaussettes à Catherine quand celle-ci lui en demanda. Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent main dans la main. Arrivez en bas des escaliers, Catherine retint Sirius.

-C'était juste pour t'amuser ou on sort ensemble ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je croyais que c'était clair après tous les baisers et les caresses qu'on a échangé. On est ensemble sauf si tu ne le désires pas, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que je le veux, gros bêta, répondit Catherine en sautant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

-Vous avez fini ou vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ? fit James à l'entrée du salon.

-Non c'est bon James, on vient, répondit Catherine en se détachant de Sirius et en prenant sa main.

Ils suivirent James qui les emmena dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Lily, Remus, Amandine, Madame Potter ainsi que Monsieur Potter.

-Bonjour les enfants, fit Madame Potter.

-Bonjour Madame…, commença Catherine.

-Ha non, pas de Madame. Tu vas faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler Elisabeth.

-Heu…oui.

-Bonjour Catherine, je m'appelle William.

-Bonjour.

-Alors Catherine, tu veux manger quoi ? lui demanda Elisabeth.

-Je ne mange pas vraiment le matin. Un verre de jus d'orange, c'est suffisant.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord jeune fille, tu manges quelque chose.

-Je vous assure…

-Pas de discussion, l'interrompit Elisabeth en lui mettant des œufs au bacon sous le nez. Maintenant mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Voyant qu'Elisabeth ne la lâcherait pas, Catherine se força à manger toute son assiette. Ce fut les dernières boucher qui furent très dure, tellement qu'une envie de vomir la prit. Et sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, Catherine courut aux toilettes qui n'étaient pas loin de la cuisine et que James leur avait montré en leur faisant visiter le Manoir, et s'enferma dedans. Le premier à réagir fut Sirius qui se leva et alla se poster devant les toilettes.

-Catherine ? Catherine, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? Ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

Seuls les vomissements de Catherine lui répondirent.

-Catherine, parle-moi.

Après une minute à attendre, Sirius entendit le verrou s'ouvrir. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Catherine très pâle devant la glace et l'évier qui était dans les toilettes.

-Catherine ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et ouvrit le robinet pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de lui tenir les cheveux pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas et pour qu'ils ne soient pas trempés. Quand elle eut terminé, Sirius relâcha les cheveux de Catherine et lui tendit une petite serviette très douce pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage. Après elle se regarda dans la glace et essaya de sourire mais ça ne donnait qu'une grimace.

-Catherine, ça va mieux ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Je sais qu'Elisabeth est insupportable quand il s'agit du petit déjeuner mais tu aurais peut-être dû plus te défendre, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien Sirius. Je l'ai fait car je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre Moi mais maintenant que je suis allée aux toilettes, ça va beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs, je peux avoir un bisou ?

-Heu…pas avant que je ne t'ai lancé un sort pour que ta bouche ne sente plus le vomi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Pff, t'es pas gentil. J'ai besoin de réconfort et tu veux même pas.

-Je te réconforte en te prenant dans mes bras. Allez, viens. Elisabeth va vouloir s'excuser et quelqu'un doit bien avoir sa baguette car j'ai la flemme de monter, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

En effet, quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Elisabeth se repentit en excuse, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû la forcer à manger. Catherine lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais que si elle pouvait faire disparaître le goût dans sa bouche, ça serait bien. Elisabeth s'exécuta immédiatement pour le bonheur de Catherine ainsi que celui de Sirius. Quand se fut fait, Catherine s'excusa et monta prendre une bonne douche chaude.

De retour dans sa chambre juste avec une serviette autour d'elle, Catherine vit Sirius encore en pyjama allongé sur son lit regardant le plafond. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et fut surpris quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le lit et lui caresser les cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers cette personne et quand il vit Catherine, il lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Que fais-tu là Sirius ?

-Tu es partie à la douche sans avoir le baiser que tu avais réclamé, alors j'ai décidé de t'attendre dans ta chambre.

-Oui mais je suis pas dans la tenue adaptée pour que tu m'embrasses.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius remarqua qu'elle était en serviette.

-Moi ça me va très bien et même que peut-être la serviette tombera toute seule, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en mettant sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Tu n'es qu'un pervers, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant du lit en tenant bien sa serviette. Maintenant sors de ma chambre avant que tu t'en prennes une.

-Mais Catherine…

-Dehors Sirius et dépêche-toi.

Sirius se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre penaud sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard à Catherine qui fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Quand la porte fut fermée, la jeune fille s'en voulut un peu d'avoir réagi comme cela. Après tout, Sirius n'était qu'un homme et ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait surtout quand la fille était très peu habillée. Mais il aurait pu faire un effort et se taire pour une fois. Catherine était peut-être une allumeuse avec les garçons mais elle ne supportait pas quand ils lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'ils voudraient passer une bonne nuit avec elle et à ce moment là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envoyer balader comme avec Sirius.

Quand Catherine décida de sortir enfin de sa chambre, il était midi. Elle alla dans le salon, où elle trouva James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Amandine en train de déjeuner tout en discutant. Les cinq adolescents ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement Catherine qui était à l'entrée du salon. Ce n'est que quand Remus releva la tête de son assiette qu'il vit Catherine.

-Salut Catherine, fit-il ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde à par celle qui a été appelée. Tu as faim ?

-Heu…oui un peu.

-Installe-toi. Je peux James ? demanda-t-il en montrant la porte de la cuisine.

-Oui oui, bien sûr.

Remus se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il ne revint que quelques minutes après avec une assiette pleine de nourriture. Catherine s'était installée à côté de Sirius. Remus lui posa son assiette en face d'elle et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

-Tu vas mieux Catherine ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci Remus.

-Qu'as-tu fait dans ta chambre ? Si c'est pas indiscret.

-J'ai lu des livres de littérature de mon monde que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Tu ne m'en veux pas, James ?

-Non non pas du tout mais tu es comme Lily pour les livres, fit remarquer James.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, jusqu'à que James est le courage de lui demander.

-Vous vous faîtes la tête avec Sirius ? Vous ne vous parlez plus et tu l'as viré de ta chambre tout à l'heure.

-Je ne lui fais pas la tête. Et si je l'ai viré, c'est parce que je venais de sortir de la douche et que je n'étais pas habillée. Ce qu'il m'a dit, ne m'a pas plu alors je l'ai mis dehors.

-Je m'excuse Catherine, s'éleva la voix de Sirius. Je n'aurai pas dû mais tu sais j'ai toujours été ainsi et ça a été plus fort que Moi. Mais je regrette, j'aurai dû me taire et partir quand tu me l'as dit.

Catherine se tourna vers Sirius pour le regarder dans les yeux mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée et regardait son assiette. La jeune fille ne le vit pas ainsi et lui fit relever la tête en lui prenant le menton pour qu'ils se retrouvent les yeux dans les yeux.

A ce moment, sans qu'ils ne le remarquent les quatre autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, s'éclipsèrent pour les laisser s'expliquer tranquillement.

-Sirius, sur le coup, j'étais un peu en colère. Ce n'était pas que de ta faute, je me sentais pas bien à cause que j'avais vomi et de plus, quand je suis chez quelqu'un que je connais pas trop, je m'énerve très facilement. Moi aussi, je m'excuse de mon comportement. Je suis désolée.

-Non c'est à Moi de m'excuser, pas à Toi, fit-il en mettant ses deux mains sur le visage de Catherine.

La jeune fille se laissa faire et Sirius se mit à lui caresser les joues. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était comme une demande de pardon de Sirius pour la jeune fille, même si elle ne lui en voulait plus. Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et lui proposa.

-Ca te dis qu'on passe l'après-midi rien que tous les deux ?

-Et on fera quoi ?

-Je pourrais te faire visiter le jardin qui est assez grand. Et on retrouvera les autres ce soir. Ca te va ?

-D'accord. Alors allons-y.

Sirius entraîna Catherine dans le hall pour sortir quand une voie lui demanda.

-On peut savoir où vous allez ?

-James, commença Sirius en voyant son meilleur ami ainsi que les trois autres. Je vais faire visiter à Catherine ton jardin.

-C'est une bonne idée. On vient avec vous.

-James ? fit Lily. Je pense qu'ils veulent être que tous les deux, alors laisse-les. Nous on va aller s'installer dans le salon. D'ailleurs, ta mère m'a passé un livre très intéressant.

-Quoi ? Tu vas lire et me laisser ?

-Tu pourras jouer aux échecs avec Remus. N'est-ce pas Remus ?

-Bien sûr.

-Allez, on vous laisse. Bonne journée, fit Lily en tirant James jusqu'au salon sous les protestations du jeune homme.

-J'adore Lily, déclara Sirius.

Catherine ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Sirius lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors sous la chaleur étouffante de l'été. La jeune fille se remercia mentalement d'avoir mis un short et un dos nu de rechange hier dans son sac de plage car à cette heure-ci, il faisait vraiment chaud dehors.

Vers deux heures, n'en pouvant plus, Catherine demanda à Sirius s'ils pouvaient aller s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre. Le Maraudeur accepta ayant lui-même très chaud au soleil. Arrivez sous un arbre, Sirius s'installa contre le tronc sans oublier d'ouvrir sa chemise pour que le peu d'air se trouvant dehors s'engouffre dedans. Catherine le regarda faire, et le jeune homme l'invita à se mettre contre lui, ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes et mit sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Quand à lui, il mit ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement en mettant une de ses mains sous le bout de tissus.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Catherine pour s'endormir sous les caresses de Sirius. Celui-ci la regarda dormir pendant dix minutes avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour la tête reposant contre le tronc de l'arbre et ses mains sur le ventre de Catherine.

Ce ne fut que vers les six heures que la jeune femme se réveilla enfin. Au début, elle se demanda où elle était et après se souvint qu'elle était allée se promener dehors avec Sirius. Elle vit les mains du jeune homme et se retourna. Il était encore en train de dormir et Catherine le trouva très beau ainsi, déjà qu'il l'était en temps normal mais comme ça il l'était encore plus. Tellement que Catherine ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'un Sirius endormi.

Ce simple baiser réussit à réveiller le jeune homme qui une seconde après papillonner des paupières pour finalement les ouvrir et découvrir le visage de Catherine toujours pencher sur lui.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Mmmmm…ui.

-T'es pas encore réveillé. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Sirius hocha de la tête et Catherine se rapprocha de nouveau de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser mais celui-là fut plus intense que le premier. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois et quand celui-ci commença à la serrée dans ses bras, elle comprit qu'il était réveillé et le repoussa un peu.

-On devrait rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

-On était si bien là, se plaignit Sirius quand celle-ci se détacha complètement de ses bras pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

-En plus, je commence à avoir un peu froid Sirius.

Aux derniers mots de sa copine, le garçon ne ronchonna plus et ils prirent le chemin du retour pour aller se mettre au chaud au Manoir et surtout manger.

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Catherine remarqua que l'horloge du hall affichait six heures et demie.

-Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour le dîner, fit-elle en prenant la main de Sirius pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger où il ne manquait plus qu'eux, si on enlevait Elisabeth et William qui rentraient plus tard.

-Ha ! Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama James. On se demandait si vous ne vous étiez pas fait attaquer par un monstre, rigola-t-il.

-Désolée, fit Catherine en s'installant à côté de Lily et Sirius en face d'elle et à côté de Remus.

-Vous avez fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? demanda un James curieux.

-James ? fit Lily.

-Ben quoi je veux savoir et je sais très bien que tu veux savoir aussi. Alors vous avez fait quoi ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, commença Sirius, on a dormi.

-Dormi ? Tu te fous de Moi ?

-Pas du tout. On s'est promené pendant environ une heure et demie et après comme on avait trop chaud, on s'est installé en dessous d'un arbre. Quelques minutes après, on s'est endormi et ça fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est réveillé. Crois-moi pas si tu veux, je m'en fiche.

-C'est bon, je te crois mais venant de Toi, c'est assez bizarre. Le grand Sirius Black qui dort pendant quatre heures sous un arbre, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

-Alors l'imagine pas, rigola Sirius. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi de beau dans le Manoir ?

-J'ai battu au moins dix fois James aux échecs, répondit Remus. Et les filles ont lu chacune un livre et elles ont discuté aussi. En clair, rien de particulier.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils montèrent en haut et allèrent dans la chambre de James pour discuter. Ils étaient en train de discuter de tout et de rien alors que Sirius et Catherine s'embrassaient de temps en temps sous le regard souriant de Lily, quand Remus proposa quelque chose.

-Demain, on pourrait aller au Chemin de Traverse pour le faire visiter à Catherine et Amandine. Ca vous dit ?

-Moi je suis d'accord, fit Amandine. Depuis le temps que Lily nous en parle, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Catherine en lâchant les lèvres de Sirius qui grogna de mécontentement. Tu veux bien Sirius ? lui demanda-t-elle en appuyant sa question d'un baiser.

-Mmmm oui si tu le souhaites.

-James ? Lily ? demanda Remus.

-Aucun problème, fit le jeune homme.

-Pour Moi non plus. En plus, je devais me racheter de l'encre et du parchemin ainsi que des livres. Ca tombe bien.

-Tu changeras jamais Lily, déclara James avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils réglèrent les dernières petites choses pour demain et partirent tous se coucher. Sirius raccompagna Catherine à sa chambre et quand ils furent devant la porte, il la plaqua doucement contre la porte.

-Tu ne dors pas avec Moi ce soir ? demanda-t-il en faisant son regard de chien.

-Sirius, soupira-t-elle. Ca fait qu'un jour qu'on est ensemble. De plus hier, si je suis venue c'est parce que j'avais peur.

-Alors j'espère que ce soir, tu feras encore un cauchemar pour venir contre Moi dans mon lit.

-Sirius ? C'est pas gentil de souhaiter ça. Mais pour me faire pardonner de ne pas dormir avec Toi, demain matin je viendrais te réveiller Moi-même. Ca te va ?

-Oui avec plein de câlins, fit-il joyeux.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Allez, bonne nuit Sirius.

-Bonne nuit.

Sirius l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que la jeune fille disparaisse derrière sa porte. Le jeune homme se mit vite dans ses draps et pensa à Catherine. Comment ils s'étaient si vite rapprochés et comment il tenait déjà beaucoup à elle. Il espérait qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'autres journées comme celle d'aujourd'hui, en tout cas l'après-midi. Et c'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme s'endormit, ne pensant qu'à Catherine et aux futures journées qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

_Fin du chapitre._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors ce chapitre, vous l'avez trouvé comment ?**

**Pas trop neuneu, j'espère.**

**Vous en dites quoi du couple Sirius et Catherine ?**

**Vous les trouvez mignon ensemble ?**

**Le chapitre 4 est commencé depuis un petit moment mais je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé. Je vais essayer de le finir pendant ces vacances et peut-être même faire les suivants. Sans oublier de continuer mes autres fictions notamment « Une vie différente d'avant » que j'ai beaucoup abandonné depuis un moment.**

**Allez, je vous laisse.**

**Et n'oubliez pas, donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


	4. Une journée au Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire ainsi que deux personnages, Catherine Broke et Amandine Mahoux.

Désolée pour cette très longue attente mais cela ne fait pas longtemps que je viens de me remettre à cette fiction. Je m'excuse vraiment. Je vais faire un effort pour que la prochaine publication arrive plus vite. En plus, j'ai déjà une suite qui me trotte dans la tête à l'époque de Harry donc faut vraiment que je la continue.

J'ai changé d'avis, ce ne sera plus un recueil d'OS mais une fiction. Comme on me l'a fait remarquer les chapitres se suivent donc autant en faire une fiction lol.

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis et que vous êtes toujours présent.

**Merci à Ninie et liliepotter (j'ai très bien compris le principe d'un OS, sauf que ça un peu déraper lol et même beaucoup mais je suie ton conseil et je change, ça sera une fiction, merci de ta review) pour leurs reviews.**

**Et merci à Didi.**

Bonne lecture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Une journée avec les Maraudeurs_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Une journée au Chemin de Traverse**

Pour Sirius, le réveille fut tout ce qui peut être agréable car contrairement au traditionnelle réveil de Remus et James, se fut une jeune femme qui se coucha à ses côtés pour le réveiller tout en douceur. Cette jeune fille n'était autre que Catherine, qui comme promis, était venue réveillé son Chéri avec plein de câlins.

Quand elle s'était glissée dans son lit, Catherine s'était rapprochée de Sirius et avait commencé à lui caresser sensuellement son torse. Le jeune homme avait grogné dans son sommeil mais cela n'avait pas empêché Catherine de continuer. Voyant que cela ne le réveillait pas, elle avait soulevé les couvertures pour pouvoir s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre. Elle s'était ensuite penchée et avait légèrement touché les lèvres de Sirius.

Mais celui-ci qui avait joué la comédie en lui faisant croire qu'il dormait toujours, la fit s'allonger sur lui pour pouvoir goûté à ses lèvres. Catherine s'était laissée faire et une séance de bisous et de câlins avait démarré, tout en n'allant pas trop loin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de petit jeu, quelques coups se firent entendre sur la porte de la chambre à Sirius et la personne n'attendit pas qu'on lui dise d'entrée pour le faire. Catherine se trouvait toujours sur Sirius et roula sur le côté quand la personne entra.

-Ha je vois que Catherine a décidé de te réveiller, fit-il.

-James, dégages de ma chambre.

-Et si je ne veux pas, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

-Si tu fais ce que je pense, je te tue.

-Mais non, je veux juste un gros câlin de mon Sirius Chéri pour être bien réveiller, ajouta James en sautant sur Sirius pour lui faire un gros câlin comme il avait dit.

La jeune femme en profita pour sortir du lit et alla rejoindre Lily, Remus et Amandine qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre en train de rire de la tête de Sirius. Lily essaya de se calmer et quand se fut fait, s'excusa auprès de Catherine.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de le retenir mais j'ai pas réussi. Il voulait à tout pris le réveillé lui-même mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire changer d'avis quand au réveil qu'il souhaitait faire.

-J'imagine qu'il voulait le réveiller en lui balançant de l'eau ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Remus. Mais ça c'est carrément mieux que de voir un Sirius trempé courir après un James hilare. La tête de Sirius est tellement géniale, ajouta-t-il.

Pendant ce temps Amandine riait tellement qu'elle devait se tenir à Remus à cause qu'elle était près à s'effondrer à terre. Celui-ci passa une main autour de sa taille pour l'aider et recommença à rire de plus belle avec elle.

-Catherine ? supplia Sirius alors que James l'étouffait. Viens m'aider s'il te plait. Il m'étouffe.

-Désolée mon Chéri, il va falloir que tu débrouilles tout seul. C'est tellement hilarant, rigola-t-elle.

-Très bien, répondit celui-ci.

Et avec toute la force qu'il avait, il arriva à faire basculer James en dessous de lui en lui tenant les mains au dessus de la tête.

-Alors, c'est qui, qui fait le malin maintenant ?

-Lâche-moi Sirius.

-Et j'ai quoi en échange si je fais ça ?

-Je me casse de ta chambre ? proposa-t-il.

Sirius libéra James qui se releva tout de suite.

-Maintenant tu t'en vas ou je te change en Rogue, le menaça Sirius.

-Tous sauf ça, répondit un James qui partit en courant sous les rires des quatre autres.

-Bon on vous laisse. Je vais voir si tu ne me l'as pas trop traumatisé, fit une Lily riante en sortant de la chambre du jeune homme avec un Remus soutenant sa deuxième meilleure amie.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider, fit remarquer Sirius quand ils furent seuls.

-Oui mais ç aurait été moins marrant.

-Moins marrant, répéta le jeune homme en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune fille.

-Que comptes-tu faire Sirius ?

-Me venger, répondit-il en la faisant basculer sur le lit.

Catherine se retrouva sur le matelas avec le poids du jeune homme quand celui-ci se releva à peine pour commencer à la chatouiller.

-Pas ça…Sirius….arrêtes, le supplia Catherine.

-Non non non, c'est ta punition alors je ne vais pas arrêter.

Le jeune homme continua le châtiment de sa petite amie, jusqu'à que celle-ci devienne vraiment trop rouge.

-Tu…tu…me…le…payeras…Sirius, réussit-elle à dire en reprenant sa respiration.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, déclara le jeune homme en lui volant un baiser. Allez, on descend en bas, ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Le jeune couple descendit rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà tous en face de leur déjeuner. A leur arrivée, James n'oublia pas de jeter un regard noir à son meilleur ami pour ce qu'il avait failli lui faire.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir James. C'était juste de l'auto défense pour être sûr que tu ne tentes rien d'autre sur ma personne.

-Oui mais vouloir me changer en Servilus, tu as abusé. C'était vraiment méchant.

-C'est qui Servilus ? demanda Amandine.

-Severus, lui répondit Lily.

-C'est eux qui l'embêtent tout le temps ? s'exclama Amandine.

-Tout à fait.

-Pourquoi tu le connais ? lui demanda James.

-Bien sûr. C'est Lily qui me l'a présenté mais Catherine le connaissait bien avant Moi et de Lily aussi, je crois.

-Normale, je le connais depuis que j'ai neuf ans vu qu'il n'habite pas loin de chez Moi et du coup, je l'ai présenté à Lily avec qui ils sont devenus de très bon ami. Etant aussi bizarre l'un que l'autre.

-Hé je ne suis pas bizarre et Severus non plus !

-Désolée mais c'est pas à Moi qu'il arrivait des choses bizarre mais à vous deux.

-Alors tu le connaissais avant Poudlard, dit Remus. C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé méchamment à Toi même si tu es une Gryffondor et une fille de moldu.

-Mais il t'a quand même appelé tu-sais-quoi en cinquième année, déclara James. Et tu lui parles toujours.

-Severus, c'est fait pardonné et j'ai très bien compris qu'il n'avait pas voulu le dire. Il était énervé par ta faute James William Potter.

-Bon parlons d'autre chose avant qu'ils ne s'engueulent encore une fois, affirma Remus.

-Tout à fait d'accord, concéda Amandine. Donc on part à quelle heure pour le Chemin de Traverse ? On mange là-bas ?

-Mais on fait comment pour les vêtements ? demanda Catherine.

-Elisabeth nous a dit qu'elle voulait bien nous en donner. Il y en a beaucoup qu'elle ne met plus et d'après James, se sont des affaires de notre âge donc ça va, lui apprit Lily.

-Cool. Si vous avez fini les filles, on peut aller voir, fit Catherine.

-On te suit, déclara Lily en se levant suivit par Amandine.

Elles laissèrent les garçons et montèrent dans la chambre d'Elisabeth où cette dernière les attendait en triant les vêtements qui pourraient leur plaire. Il leur fallut une demie heure pour trouver des vêtements qui leur plaisent et qui leur aillent. Lily avait opté pour une jupe en jean lui allant au dessous du genou avec un débardeur gris. Amandine prit un pantalon fin blanc avec un tee-shirt manche courte et long bleu avec une tête de femme dessus. Et Catherine décida de prendre un short vert lui allant à la moitié de la cuisse avec un débardeur blanc.

Quand elles furent prêtes, elle décidèrent de rejoindre les garçons en bas et se fut par des sifflements qu'elles furent accueillies. Quelques minutes après, ils prirent le magicobus et arrivèrent cinq minutes après devant le Chaudron baveur qu'ils traversèrent pour se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Catherine et Amandine avaient les yeux grands ouverts ne l'ayant jamais vu.

-Allez, on va à Gringotts d'abord car faut que je change mon argent moldu, déclara Lily.

-Nous aussi, firent les deux moldus voulant s'acheter des choses magiques.

Après y être allé, les garçons décidèrent que c'était à eus de choisir l'endroit où ils devaient aller et choisir le magasin de Quidditch au grand damne de Lily. Mais Amandine et Catherine en furent enchantées voulant tout visiter. Ils restèrent à l'intérieur pendant au moins une heure et les garçons promirent aux moldus de leur faire découvrir le Quidditch ainsi que volait sur un balai dès que possible.

En sortant du magasin, ils décidèrent d'aller s'acheter des sandwichs pour que Amandine et Catherine aient le temps de visiter le village en entier. Pendant qu'ils se promenaient Catherine remarqua que plusieurs jeunes filles mataient Sirius et qu'elles lançaient des regards noirs à Catherine. Celle-ci leur envoya un beau sourire hypocrite et fit arrêter Sirius pour pouvoir l'embrasser fougueusement devant elles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sirius à la fin du baiser.

-Je voulais montrer à ces poufs que tu es à Moi, lui répondit-elle en lui montrant les poufs d'un signe de tête.

-Ha tu parle du fan club de Sirius, fit Remus. James aussi en a un mais Lily les laisse pas approcher de lui, ajouta-t-il en riant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Remus. Dès qu'elles me regardent, Lily me fait une scène alors que je n'ai…

-Ne finit pas ta phrase parce que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je te fais une scène parce que tu leur fais un sourire charmeur à chaque fois. En quelque sorte, tu les incites à continuer.

-De toute manière, je n'aime que Toi ma Lily, depuis de nombreuses années, lui déclara t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Alerte ! murmura Remus. Elles se dirigent vers nous.

Et à peine quelques secondes après, elles étaient devant eux.

-Salut James ! Salut Sirius ! fit l'une d'entre elle façon pouf.

-Salut Carina, répondit Sirius. Que nous vaut l'honneur de te voir ainsi que tes copines cette après-midi ?

-Ben on vous a vu, alors on s'est dit qu'on devait venir au moins dire bonjour à nos deux Maraudeurs préférés.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas Sirius ? mignota Catherine.

-Excuse-moi. Catherine, je te présente Carina et les filles de l'école. Carina et les filles, je vous présente Catherine, ma copine.

-Ta copine ? Je ne te connais pas, tu n'es pas à Poudlard.

-Non en effet, je…

-Elle étudie à Beauxbâtons. C'est une cousine de Remus, l'interrompit Sirius. Elle passe ses vacances avec nous et en l'occurrence avec Moi.

-Dommage que tu ne sois plus célibataire, on aurait pu se voir pendant les vacances, Sirius.

-Poufiasse, murmura tout bas Catherine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Carina en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Et Toi Remus, tu es toujours célibataire ? lui demanda-t-elle avidement.

-Heu…oui.

-Et tu fais quoi pendant tes vacances ?

-Je les passe avec les Maraudeurs.

-Mais les Maraudeurs sont avec leurs copines. Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on se voit dans la semaine prochaine ?

-Ben…heu…, bafouilla-t-il en tournant vers les Maraudeurs pour avoir de l'aide mais n'en reçut aucune. « Merci les potes, pensa-t-il. »

-Désolée pour Toi mais Remus doit venir passer la semaine prochaine chez Moi avec les quatre autres, le défendit Amandine.

-Et Toi, tu es qui ?

-Une amie moldu de Lily.

-Une moldu ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Les moldus n'ont pas à être au courant qu'on existe.

-Ben désolée, je connais Lily depuis longtemps et elle me l'a avoué. Alors si ça ne te va pas, tu te casses sale poufiasse.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une poufiasse contrairement à Toi.

-Ha oué et c'est qui, qui est habillé avec une jupe super courte pour se trouver un mec ou bien juste séduire un des trois Maraudeurs. Je peux te dire que en faisant ainsi tu n'arriveras jamais à en avoir un.

-C'est Toi qui le dis. Allez, venait les filles on s'en va. Je ne veux pas être contaminée par des poufiasses.

-Dit encore une fois que je suis une poufiasse et tu n'auras plus de tête, s'écria Catherine.

-Catherine ? essaya de la calmer Sirius. Barrez-vous, ajouta-t-il pour les autres filles ce qu'elles firent s'en attendre plus longtemps.

Un silence s'installe jusqu'à que Remus se mette à parler.

-Merci Amandine, d'être intervenue.

-Pas de quoi. Mais ce que j'ai dit, est vrai. Vous venez tous passer une semaine chez Moi par contre ça ne sera pas la semaine prochaine vu qu'on est encore chez Catherine.

-Mais si tu veux on peut aller chez Toi, Moi ça ne me dérange pas, répliqua Catherine.

-Ben on en discutera demain avec tes parents. Mais par contre faut que vos parents soient d'accord, les gars.

-Et les tiens ? Ils ne vont rien dire ? s'informa Remus

-J'habite avec mes frères. Christopher ne dira rien, il n'est presque jamais là. Quand à Dylan, il n'a rien le droit de dire étant le plus jeune de nous trois.

-Pourquoi tu habites avec tes frères ? lui demanda Sirius. Aïe, fit-il en recevant un coup de la part de Catherine. Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?

-Laisse Catherine, après tout si ils viennent à la maison, ils verront bien que mes parents n'y sont pas. Si Dylan et Moi habitons avec Christopher c'est parce que nos parents sont décédés, il y a deux ans. Et vu qu'à cette époque Christopher avait dix-neuf ans et un métier convenable, il nous a prit en charge.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te demander, s'excusa Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Et ton petit frère à quel âge ?

-Dylan a quinze ans et je te préviens James que tu auras de la concurrence car il adore Lily. Il la connaît depuis toujours et il a toujours déclaré qu'il se marierait avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas un môme de quinze ans qui va me quitter ma copine.

-Tu crois, tu ne l'as jamais vu. C'est un vrai beau gosse, déclara Lily. Quand on va chez Amandine, il nous mène toutes les trois à la baguette et depuis tout petit, tellement qu'il est trognon. Quand je suis là-bas, il cherche toujours à avoir toute mon attention.

-Peut-être mais je suis là. Bientôt il ne fera plus le malin.

-Ne soit pas jaloux. Je n'ai d'œil que pour Toi, mon cœur, lui répondit Lily en se callant dans ses bras.

-Et si on allait voir les livres ? proposa Remus.

-Mumu, tu aurais pu te taire.

-Allez, mon cœur. Un petit effort pour Moi qui me suis embêtée pendant une heure dans le magasin de Quidditch.

Et c'est tous les six qu'ils allèrent dans la boutique de livre, où les filles et Remus trouvèrent leur bonheur. Quand à Sirius et James, ils allèrent directement se poser sur les fauteuils mis à la disposition des clients en attendant que les quatre autres aient fini leur petit tour. Ils restèrent dans le magasin une bonne heure et demie et encore ils durent tirer Lily dehors pour pouvoir enfin en sortir.

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le magasin de bonbons, après le magasin pour acheter des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins. Sans oublier d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur quand ils eurent fini de faire tous les magasins.

-Alors les filles, cette journée ? demanda Remus à Amandine et Catherine.

-Moi j'ai adoré. Le monde de la magie est fascinant, répondit Amandine.

-Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé sauf quand on a rencontré les poufiasses.

-Ne te plains pas Catherine, ce n'est que la première fois que tu les vois. Que Moi ça fait six ans que je me les tape et en plus certaines sont dans mon dortoir, protesta Lily. Et depuis que James s'est mis à s'intéresser à Moi en quatrième année, elles ne me lâchent plus. Et ç'est encore pire depuis que je suis avec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? s'inquiéta James.

-Elles ne m'ont pas touché mais elles s'essayent de tout faire pour que je te quitte. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne marche pas sur Moi. Et de toute manière sûrement que l'année prochaine, je serais nommée préfète-en-chef et là elles ne pourront plus m'embêter ayant ma propre salle commune avec l'autre préfet-en-chef.

-Oué ben le préfet-en-chef n'a pas intérêt de tenter quelque chose.

-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais bien que je suis une fille qui ne se laisse pas faire.

-Oui, fit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça, s'exclama Sirius.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, répondit Catherine en l'attirant.

-On ne se sent pas de trop. Tu ne trouves pas Amandine ?

-Oué mais bon, elles en profitent car on ne va pas tardé à y aller autrement la mère de Catherine va nous tomber dessus. De plus, demain faut qu'on demande à ses parents pour passer la semaine d'après chez Moi et que j'aille prévenir mon frère

-Et on fait comment nous ?

-Ben si vous pouvez, vous nous envoyez un hibou. Et on se donnera un point de rendez-vous.

-Dac au dac.

-Désolée les filles mais on doit y aller.

-Déjà ? s'écria James.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit Jamesis, tu verras ta copine bientôt. Surtout si vous passez une semaine chez Moi, dit Amandine.

-Je ne suis pas petit parce que si je le suis Toi c'est pire.

Amandine ne lui répliqua pas mais lui tira la langue à la place.

-Allez les filles.

-Ok ok on vient mais vous nous raccompagnez les garçons ? leur demanda Lily.

Bien sûr les garçons acceptèrent, trop heureux de rester un peu plus longtemps avec leurs copines. Vingt minutes après, ils se retrouvèrent devant chez Catherine et durent se dire une nouvelle fois au revoir. Lily promit à James de le voir très bientôt et même d'essayer de passer une journée entière qu'avec lui sans ses amies et les siens. Catherine promit également la même chose à Sirius, voulant profiter de lui au maximum pendant les vacances,ne sachant ce qu'il adviendra par la suite de leur couple quand il retournerait dans son école de magie et elle dans son lycée. Les six adolescents se séparèrent donc devant la maison de Catherine, les filles rentrant à l'intérieur et les garçons faisant demi-tour pour rentrer au Manoir des Potter. Et c'est avec les images de cette journée dans la tête que chacun des six adolescents s'endormirent.

_Fin._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors ?**

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Ça me fait pardonner de la longue attente ? (je ne pense pas mais je peux tenter lol).**

**A très bientôt.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
